Good Morning Kim Possible
by whitem
Summary: What if Kim never fully recovered after having all her memories removed in "Clean Slate"? This story is a tangent of what might have happened if that were true. My second longest one-shot to date... Ch2 is a note to readers about a correction made.
1. Chapter 1

You ever wake up in the morning with an idea for a story? Well I did, and this story was the idea. If anyone has seen the movie "50 First Dates" starring Adam Sandler, and Drew Barrymore, you will immediately recognize the story. I know I have a few other things I really should be working on, but once I started typing this, I couldn't stop. Hope y'all like…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Kim Possible, or Ron Stoppable. They belong to this huge company based in California called Disney. All others named in this fic I came up with myself. I also do not own or have any rights to the movie "50 First Dates", which stars Adam Sandler, and Drew Barrymore.

Good Morning Kim Possible

Kim woke up in a strange bed, in a strange room, and looked around wondering just where in the world she was.

The quilt that lay over her, and pulled up under her arms, was a mix of muted colors. The design itself was flowery, but not overtly so. Looking around the room she saw a dresser and mirror off to one side, with the dresser top covered with what looked like things she would have in her own bedroom. A jewelry box, make-up kit, and various other items used to primp and preen herself.

Directly in front of her, mounted on the wall, was a large flat screen TV. She then looked over next to the bed, and on the nightstand sat a remote control for the TV, sitting next to the small ornate lamp. The remote had a note on it that said, "Play the DVD Please".

Narrowing her eyes, Kim propped herself up in bed with pillows behind her. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. After a few seconds the unit warmed up, and she pressed 'Play'.

The face that appeared on the screen made her smile, as it was her long time friend, and now boyfriend, Ron Stoppable. But why was he doing this? Where was he? And why was she in this strange bed, in a strange room. Ron began to speak on the TV.

He spoke with an almost serious look on his face. "Good Morning Kim Possible. This is the first day of the rest of your life." A smile crossed Kim's lips, as she knew her friend of almost 16 years, but her brow remained furrowed in slight confusion.

Ron continued. "This may be a shock to you Kim, but today's date is…" There was a small blip on the screen, and she could tell that the video was slightly changed. "July 17th, 2024, and you are 34 years old." The video then blipped again, and resumed as it was before.

"What!" The red head exclaimed, "That… that's… 17 years in the future!"

Ron continued. "You're probably a bit confused right now, as you most likely believe it to be September of 2007."

"You bet I'm confused." She said at the TV, sounding a bit perturbed.

Ron's voice then took on a solemn note. "Well Kim… there was an accident. As you probably figure, it had something to do with Drakken. I bet if you think back, the last thing you remember is the mission where we saved the MRM. You know… the Memory Recovery Machine?"

"I **do** remember that…" Kim said under her breath. "Kind of…"

"Well, there was an accident when you grabbed the machine after Drakken had put the battery in backwards, and then it exploded in your hands. Because the battery was in backwards, it reversed the process it was intended to do, and wiped your mind of all memory."

Kim just sat there with a stupefied look on her face.

"Well, we were able to get your memories to return after working with you for a while, but I'm afraid that there was permanent damage done to your mind." He paused, apparently to let this information soak into Kim's mind.

"As a result Kim… you have no short term memory. The only long-term memories you have, are those that happened before the MRM exploded in your hands. After you sleep, your brain resets itself, and when you wake up, you believe it is the morning of the day that the MRM exploded in front of you.

"The rest of this video will catch you up on everything that has happened in your life up to this day. When you wake up tomorrow, this video will play again, to remind you again of everything that has happened. Unfortunately Kim, this is the way the rest of your life will be. I'm so… so, sorry. If I had gotten that darned machine from Drakken, none of this would have happened to you." Ron's head dropped and the video once again blipped. His head lifted up again, and he looked… older.

"This is how I currently look Kim. If you look in the mirror, you will also see that you're not a teenager anymore. You can hit pause at this time if you wish, so you can confirm what I am saying. If you try to leave, you will notice that the door is locked. Please don't be alarmed though, as it is a precaution for your safety. If you walked out into the house, and you see how much things have changed, your mind could not comprehend it. So go ahead and hit pause, I'll wait." He gave a goofy smile, and Kim hit the pause button.

Getting out of bed, Kim noticed the first indication that she was older. She actually felt… older. Her muscles were a little stiff, and her joints popped a couple times on her first steps. When she reached the mirror and looked into it, she gasped and brought a hand to her cheek.

She had small wrinkles at the edges of her eyes, and there were small dark circles underneath. Her hair was cut a bit shorter than she used to wear it, but it was the color that made her stare in mirror. It was still red, but not as bright as it used to be. There were a few strands of gray here and there, but nothing that stood out.

Turning to her side and placing her hands on her hips, Kim saw that she had also put on a few pounds. Not much, as she felt she still looked good for her apparent age, and gave a small frown.

"This sucks…" She said out loud.

Kim then walked over to the door, tentatively checked the knob and indeed, it was locked. Her first thought was to beat on the door and demand to be let out, but that would gain her nothing. So she went back to her bed, lay back down, and pressed 'Play' on the remote.

"Again, I'm sorry Kim." Ron said.

"It's not your fault, Ron." She again said to the TV.

Her blond boyfriend then spoke with a lighter tone. "But anyways… Kim Possible… This is your life…"

The video changed, and she saw her and Ron graduating. She saw the ceremony start, and saw her self walking up to the podium to deliver her speech. Kim had just barely started speaking when a beam shot down, enveloped her, and pulled her into a space ship of some kind.

The screen then changed back to Ron. "We have no video of what happened on the ship Kim, but suffice it to say, you and Drakken had been kidnapped by two individuals from the Lowardian race. You remember Warmonga?

Kim nodded, remembering the sitch where she had to fight a 10-foot female alien who thought that Drakken was "The Great Blue", or something like that.

To make a long story short, Shego… yes, Shego… and I were able to use one of your Dad's space ships to reach the alien ship, and rescue you and Drakken. After we returned to Earth, there was a fight between us and the two aliens, Warmonga and Warhok. I never really figured out if they were a couple or not. Maybe they were just friends…" Ron seemed to lose track of thought for a short time. "But no matter. We were able to defeat them."

Ron then returned back to his normal demeanor, and continued. "Like I said before though, the rest of this video will show the high lights, and low lights, of what has happened since the accident."

…x x x x…

The video then began to play. The first thing it showed was Kim and Ron going off to college. It wasn't long until they discovered that it just wasn't going to work for Kim. She could never recall previous lessons, and only so much could be re-taught in a day, and only then to be forgotten.

Ron went on to finish his education and graduated with honors, all while making sure Kim was updated about everything every single day. These were the rough times, for each of them. The camera had recorded one particular rough patch.

_"Ron! I… can't go on like this!" Kim screamed into his face. "Every morning I wake up and I can't remember anything that happened after that terrible accident! All I do now is hold you back. Why do you care so much? Why do you put up with me?"_

_When Kim saw he was recording, that only mad her more mad. "Get that Damn camera out of my face! Not __**everything **__needs to be recorded! What are you going to do next… make a tape of me going to the bathroom?"_

After a week of strained tensions and almost leaving each other, it was worked out. The situation only served to bring them closer together.

…x x x x…

Then there was the day after Ron graduated from college. He had set up a video camera in a dinning room she didn't recognize. _Maybe that's in this house,_ she thought.

The camera was pointed just at the table, and then from off to one side Kim walked into frame, blind folded, and being led by Ron. Kim saw that a huge smile was plastered onto her face. Ron pulled out a chair and gently helped her to sit.

Kim raised her hands to take off the blind fold, but Ron stopped her by gently taking a hold of them. He then set out to put things on the table. It was already set for two, with two large candles in the middle, and what looked like fine china and silverware. He set a large covered plate down, along with two smaller ones, and then lit the candles.

A tear dropped down Kim's cheek as she watched the video, wishing desperately that she could remember this obviously very special moment.

Ron then reached over to her face and took the blind fold off. Kim saw her eyes go wide, and heard her self gasp in surprise.

"Do you like it Kim?" He asked.

"I Love it Ron. But… why? Is today something special?"

"It will be." She heard Ron say as he turned and sat down in his seat. He uncovered the large dish, and revealed what looked like Chicken Parmesan, but not exactly. There were vegetables and a few other things in there that Kim couldn't make out. It must have smelled heavenly though, as she saw herself inhale deeply and smile.

"I call it… Chicken Kimberly." Ron said. "I hope you like it… But first, let's have a salad." He uncovered the other two dishes and set one in front of Kim, the other in front of his chair.

For the next 10 minutes she watched the two of them eat, and talk about various things. It was after the meal was over when Ron turned his back to the camera, and poured what looked like white wine into two glasses. He set one in front of Kim, and the other in front of his now empty plate.

"After siting back down, Ron raised his glass and said, "To each other?"

"To each other." Kim replied with a smile, and they gently touched the glasses together.

Suddenly something caught Kim's eye. Both the one on the video, and the one watching the video. Something was sparkling in the bottom of the glass.

The Kim in the video looked at her glass, slowly turning it trying to tell what was inside. Her eyes went wide when she realized what it was, and Kim gasped. Quickly she took a small drink, and then poured the rest out into her half-full water glass. She then tipped the glass, and out dropped a beautiful diamond ring!

"Oh Ron…" Kim said while watching the video at the same time her counterpart said it on the screen in front of her.

She looked across the table to catch his eyes, and saw that he wasn't there. Instead, he was on a knee at her side.

More tears fell from Kim's eyes as she watched the scene play out in front of her. "I so wish I could remember this…" She said with a trembling lower lip, and gently bit it trying to reign in her emotions.

Ron spoke. "Kimberly Possible? I have always been your friend, and have always had your back. I wish to always be by your side until I leave this plane of existence. Kim Possible? KP? It would be a great, great honor… if I could be your husband. Will you marry me?"

Kim sat at the table with a slack jaw, and couldn't say anything for a few seconds. She then said something that made Kim almost literally jump out of the bed and strangle her counterpart. She said… "No."

"What!" She yelled at the screen. "I don't believe I…"

She continued on the screen. "It is I that feel the great honor here Ron. You have helped me so much in my missions, and have done everything to give me a normal life since the… accident. It would be **my** great honor to be your wife. I should be asking **you **to marry **me**."

Ron had an almost comical look on his face. "So… does that mean yes?"

"Of course it does." Both Kim's said again at the same moment. This time two sets of green eyes were filled with tears of joy as Kim and Ron kissed on the screen in front of her.

There was only one drawback of the camera being set off to the side of the table. They both forgot about it, and the two walked off screen, most likely into a nearby bedroom. Kim could then start to hear the two of them making love. She had to forward through that moment.

"I SO do not need to hear that." She said out loud as the video moved quickly forward. When she saw words appear on the screen, she hit play again and saw the words, "About 9 months later…"

The scene then changed to one of a hospital room. In fact, it was a delivery room. Kim saw herself on a bed with her feet up in stirrups, and was yelling obscenities at Ron who was standing there holding her hand, letting each of the hateful words bounce off of him like they meant nothing… which they didn't

Kim winced each time a four-letter word came from her mouth, and most of them were directed at Ron. "You did this to me, you #$!"

She then heard a comforting voice come from the hump between her knees. "Now, now Mrs. Stoppable. You know for a fact that it was both of you who agreed to this. Are you sure you want to do this natural, or would you like…"

"Morphine!" Kim heard herself say in a guttural voice. "I… want… morphine!"

One of the nurses then reached up and turned on a drip that led to her arm. Almost immediately Kim saw herself relax, and then the doctor said, "Almost there… Are you ready?"

"After 9 months of carrying around a bowling ball in my stomach, YES I'M READY!" Her demeanor then softened a bit and she looked up at her husband. "You know I still love you, right? Oh, and doctor, how many times have I told you to call me Kim… please and thank-you."

She heard the doctor give a chuckle, and went back to his duties. "OK, Mrs. Stoppable… Push!"

Kim heard herself grunt, and push. After a few seconds the doctor finally said, "OK, she's out! Now let's get the other one…"

"Other one…?" Kim said to the TV.

The second baby came out a bit easier than the first, and then Kim heard two of the most beautiful cries she had ever heard in her life… her children… twin girls.

"Do you have names picked out?" The doctor asked, and both Kim and Ron spoke at the same time.

"Veronica Anne and Jamie Ailene." Ron then wiped the sweat off his wife's forehead, leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Hey now…" One of the nurses said jokingly. "That's how this all started in the first place. You don't want to go through this again in 9 more months, do you?"

"No…" Kim said with a tired voice. "Not for a while anyway."

…x x x x…

For the next 15 minutes, Kim saw high lights of the next couple years, as she and Ron raised their twins… their children. She couldn't help but marvel at how happy the four of them seemed. _I so wish I could remember even a minute of this,_ she thought, and another tear trickled down her cheek.

Suddenly Kim had a thought. _But even then I didn't have any short term memories. I wonder how hard all this was on the children. I bet I was surprised every day to realize I had twin children. How did they cope? How did Ron cope?_

One scene was where they were all on a beach somewhere having a picnic. The twins looked to be about 5 or 6 years old while they laughed and built sand castles. The scene then faded to black, and once again words were on the screen.

"That night, we conceived a third child, which you had 9 months later. This time, a boy. We named him James Timothy, after your father." A smile crossed Kim's lips again. She knew that if she ever had a boy, he would be named after her Dad.

"Today James is 7 years old, and the twins are 13. Yep… you now have teenagers for Kids, Kim." Ron chuckled.

"So do you Ron…" She whispered to herself with a smile. "So do you."

"I don't know if you realize this Kim, but today is your birthday." He winced a bit, and then said, "You're… 35."

"35!" She said aloud, and thought she heard giggling from outside her door. "And I have gray hairs already? Probably from worrying about the kids…"

Ron then spoke again. "So if you are now ready to meet your family Kim, knock on your door 3 times. Twice if you… don't."

The screen then went to static and she shut off both the DVD player and the TV. Taking a quick look at herself in the mirror, she quickly ran a comb through her hair, and made herself look somewhat presentable. While she did this, Kim could hear nervous shuffling outside her door.

Still in pajamas, Kim padded over to her bedroom door. She knocked once… then twice… and then paused for a little bit, and heard gasps from three obviously young children. Stifling a laugh, she then knocked a third time.

Kim then heard the door being unlocked, and it flew open. Immediately she was gang tackled by a small boy and two larger kids. Their momentum carried the four of them onto her bed laughing and crying at the same time. Well… Kim was doing most of the crying.

Ron just stood back and smiled at the scene playing out in front of him. He thought for a second about recording the moment for the next day, but then decided not to. This was just too precious of a scene, and he never tired of seeing it for the first time.

He stood back and watched as the twins sat back away from their mother while she looked at them, trying to figure out who was who.

After looking at her twins for a bit, marveling at their strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes, she pointed to the one on her left. "You have got to be Veronica…" then she pointed to the one on her right. "And you, have got to be Jaime."

"Moooom!" The two wailed and looked at their father as he stood in the doorway. "How does she do that Dad?"

"Hey…" Kim said with a smile and playfully touched each of their faces. "I'm Kim Stoppable… I can do anything!"

"But who am I?" A young voice piped up next to her and Kim turned, looking at her son. Her **son**!

"Let's see now… If I can figure out who the twins are, I would sure think I could figure out who you are. Is iiiit… Tim?" The young boy shook his head with a smile. "Is iiiit… Rin?" Again the young boy shook his head, trying very hard not to laugh out loud. "I know! It's… Jim!"

"No Mommy…" He said with a slight pout. "It's James."

"I know that, you silly goose. Jim is just a short version of James." She then playfully pushed his nose to the side, garnering another giggle from the young boy

"Yaaay! Mommy remembered me!" He said excitedly while jumping up and down on the bed. Kim quickly stopped him before he fell off and bumped his head on something.

She then set him down between his sisters, and Kim looked over at the… man… standing in the door with a huge grin on his face. She slowly moved herself to the edge of the bed, and stood up. Kim then moved up in front of Ron, and placed a hand on his chest, looking up into his puppy dog brown eyes.

She could tell there were a few worry lines around them, and he too had a few gray hairs mixed in with the blond, but he still looked like the Ron she remembered from so long ago.

The kids were all suddenly quiet as they watched their parents standing in the bedroom door. Kim spoke with a smile. "You, sir… must be my husband? The father of these wonderful children?"

"Guilty as charged." Was all he said.

"Thank you Ron… Thank you… for my life." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

The twins said "Awww", and young James said, "Yuck… cooties."

"Now what shall we do today?" Kim said. "Or do any of you have school to go to?"

"Silly Mommy…" James said. "It's summer… And it's your Birthday!"

"That's right!" She said and the three children hopped off the bed and came to her side. "So do I get any presents?"

"Of course you do." James said again. "You're funny, Mommy."

The twins moved in next to their mother, and wrapped an arm around her waist. James walked up in front, and wrapped his arms around his mother too, giving her a big hug. Ron also joined in the group hug as they all felt the love and understanding coming from each other

"I may feel like I only just met you," Kim said smiling through her tears, "But I love you all sooo much." The group hug tightened, and they stood like that for a good two minutes.

…x x x x…

For the rest of the day Kim was pampered, and cared for. Her every wish was taken care of, and she had a wonderful time with her family. They went to the park for a picnic lunch… they went to the movies… they played hopscotch on the sidewalk in front of their house. And yes… there were Birthday presents for Kim to open.

The entire time, Ron was there with a video camera, recording each of the special times Kim was having with her family. At times she made him put it down, and pulled him into the fun. She even talked Ron into playing hopscotch.

…x x x x…

That evening while watching television, Kim looked around at her family as they quietly watched a sitcom. She so desperately wanted to remember everything.

James was lying on the floor on his stomach, and the twins were sitting on the couch, looking like young ladies. Her and Ron were sitting together side by side on a Loveseat. Ron took Kim's hand and said, "Kim? What's going through your head right now?"

Kim just sat there staring at nothing while she spoke. "I… I can remember… everything that we did today. From waking up to the video, to the picnic this afternoon, to playing hopscotch just a few hours ago." She then turned and looked at Ron.

"I know you are my husband, and these are my children. Our children. Are you sure I won't remember any of this when I wake up in the morning? If that's really the case, then I never want to sleep again."

Ron pressed a palm to her face. "I'm so sorry Kim. None of this would be happening if… if I…" Kim brought a hand up and placed it on Ron's, while his thumb caressed her cheek.

"If there were any day that I would want to re-live over and over Ron… this would be that day."

"If you only knew how many times I heard you say that Kim…" A tear dropped onto his cheek.

"Ron… if there was anything that I always knew… that I always remembered… it's the fact that I have always…" She took a deep ragged breath, "Loved you."

…x x x x…

After putting their kids to bed, Kim and Ron sat on the couch watching, of all things, reruns of TV Trash Heap. Being two o'clock in the morning, nothing else was on. Ron was stretched out on the couch, his head on a throw pillow, and Kim lay on his stomach, her cheek pressed against his chest.

Not really paying any attention to the TV, Kim tried so hard to stay awake as long as she could, by talking with Ron about everything they had done that day. From opening her Birthday presents, to the picnic, to playing Hop…..Scotch…

Her voice trailed off, and then Ron heard her soft snoring as she finally fell asleep in his arms. Quietly he spoke in her ear. "Good Night Kim. Sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning."

…x x x x…

Kim woke up in a strange bed, in a strange room, and looked around wondering just where in the world she was.

The quilt that lay over her, and pulled up under her arms, was a mix of muted colors. The design itself was flowery, but not overtly so. Looking around the room she saw a dresser and mirror off to one side, with the dresser top covered with what looked like things she would have in her own bedroom. A jewelry box, make-up kit, and various other items used to primp and preen herself.

Directly in front of her, mounted on the wall, was a large flat screen TV. She then looked over next to the bed, and on the nightstand sat a remote control for the TV, sitting next to the small ornate lamp. The remote had a note on it that said, "Play the DVD Please".

Narrowing her eyes, Kim propped herself up in bed with pillows behind her. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. After a few seconds the unit warmed up, and she pressed 'Play'.

The face that appeared on the screen made her smile, as it was her long time friend, and now boyfriend, Ron Stoppable. But why was he doing this? Where was he? And why was she in this strange bed, in a strange room. Ron began to speak on the TV.

He spoke with an almost serious look on his face. "Good Morning Kim Possible…"

The end…

* * *

I hope this wasn't too… strange. 

Laters!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone… I just wanted to let y'all know that I made a bit of a mistake in this story. Once it was pointed out to me, it stuck out like a sore thumb.

Spectre666 asked how Kim could make it through college with only short-term memory. The obvious answer… She couldn't, let alone graduate. Plus there really would be no reason to further her education if she would never remember any of it. So, I made a small change to the first part of the video that she is watching. I believe that it makes the story just a little bit better.

I'm telling you this in a second chapter for three reasons. One, I didn't want to lose any of my previous reviews since I would like to respond to all of them; Two, this would give readers a second chance to review and let me know if the correction works; and Three, I didn't want to make the change without saying anything to the readers.

It's very rare that I make corrections like this to a story, but I just couldn't let this pass without doing something. I hope y'all understand.

Hopefully by the time I post this, the story will have updated with the correction.

Thank-you…

whitem

PS: How could I forget Mr. Samurai Crunchbird? He also informed me that my math wasn't correct for ages and years. That too has now been corrected.

That's two (2) major issues with a story that I thought was ready to post. I so hate it when I do that... Anyways, Thanks again guys!


End file.
